


Stupid red sock

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: ”I didn’t know you liked pink."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Married/Domestic

_”RAVEN FUCKING REYES!!”_  

Raven lifts her gaze to see a furious dark-haired beauty storm in. She swallows the noodles she’s been chewing, ready to ask what’s up, but she doesn’t even have to.

”Look at these shirts!”

”They’re… pink?” Raven suggests tilting her head as she stares at the clothes in Octavia’s fist.

”Yes, they’re pink!”

”I didn’t know you liked pink. Aren’t you more like ’I live in black. No matter if I die because it’s too hot, I just won’t take these leather pants off’ type?”

” _YES EXACTLY_!”

Octavia’s eyes are flaming, trying to burn a hole right in middle of Raven’s eyes. Thank god, the girl hasn't so far showed any tendency to witchcraft.

”I don’t get it.”

”You put your stupid red sock into the machine and now all my clothes are ruined! Raven, I really loved these panties!”

They are very pretty lace panties, even now when they’re turned pink. Octavia’s ass has always looked gorgeous in them, especially when she walks around wearing nothing more than the panties and a loose t-shirt. Ah, Raven adores those lazy afternoons so much.

”Babe, I can buy you more panties if you want.” 

”But I like these ones! And don’t you try to give me those damn puppy eyes, Raven, that’s so not gonna work!”

”No? Well… maybe I gotta snuggle that negativity off you…”

”Fuck off!”

Octavia’s already sprinting back into the bedroom when Raven gets up. But there aren’t many places where she could hide…


End file.
